Six Kingdoms, Six Dooms
'Prologue' Pridak swam around in the "bridge" of his ship. It basically was just a big water tank, since he could not breathe air thanks to the mutagen in the water of Mahri Nui. A complicated and intricate mechanism allowed him to talk with his crew and command from his tank. There is only so much time until Makuta, our old arch-nemesis will be destroyed and the League of Six Kingdoms will rise again ''he thought. It's just to bad Carapar and Nocturn weren't here to witness the Barraki's return to power. ''Whatever ''thought Pridak, ''Power divided among to many equals is hardly worth anything. Of course we never were equal in the first place. ''As his armada headed towards Metru Nui Pridak was lost in memories of the distant past... ' Chapter 1: 92,000 years ago...' Kalmah charged into battle. He didn't care how he defeated these defenders, he just knew he had to. But this city was harder to take than most, due to the fact that Zurt Island was defended by a Toa Team of ten. This had started out as just an ordinary campaign. The other Barraki were off conquering other islands, and they were all supposed to link up at the the island of Stelt to all head back to their capital Xia together. Kalmah had headed straight for this island figuring it's defenses would be crushed in a matter of hours. That hadn't been the case. The Matoran had heard about the League of Six Kingdom's and had fortified their island. Kalmah's fleet had sailed right in through the canyon leading to the island confident and proud. Then several boats exploded. Several mines had been placed and by the time Kalmah's forces had gotten through the canyon he had lost over half of his forces. Seeing the explosions, the Toa had prepared for battle. Pridak had identified them by the color of their armor that all ten were Toa of Water. An odd coincidence, but Kalmah hadn't really cared. He ordered his men to haul out their flamethrowers, to combat the Toa with their opposite element. He wished he had payed more attention. All ten of them were actually Toa of Gravity. This was a powerful element on it's own, but ten Toa combining their powers could have devastating results to an enemy. Worse, these Toa still protected Matoran, but were created before the Toa Code and didn't care if they killed their enemy to achieve their goals. So when the remaining ten ships from Kalmah's former armada sailed into harbor they got a devastating surprise. Immediately, five of his ships went sailing into orbit, and the rest, were stuck in the water, sitting dead duck for attackers. The Toa followed that attack up with all of Kalmah's ships starting to sink. Many of the crew tried to jump out but the Toa were ready for that, and decreased the survivors gravity so that they drowned. Kalmah was able to sneak off his boat though and swim humiliated back to his comrades. They had all come back to assault the island though, and right now Kalmah was hurling himself towards the Toa defenders. He didn't care that hundreds of troops around him were sinking to the core of the planet or that some of them were flying into orbit either. He just felt the rhythm of battle and that was where he truly belonged. Sneaking up on one of the Toa, he picked him up and threw him at his comrades, knocking them all down. Their concentration shattered, the gravity effects wore off, and they were slowly pushed back. After seven of their numbers fell, they retreated only to have daggers thrown from the advancing forces to down them. After securing control of the island Kalmah and the rest of the Barraki went back to Xia to plot their next attack on a different place. 'Chapter ''' Pridak smiled evilly, and brought his claw down on a unfortunate Toa of Air who was "in his way." The Toa dodged the attack, and responded my lashing out with his sword. The blow connected, and Pridak staggered backwards.As the Toa looked on in triumph, Pridak rammed straight into the unsuspecting Toa bringing him to the ground. As Pridak admired his work, the Toa desperately tried to wiggle free to no avail. Pridak laughed evily, and brought his claw down on top of the Toa's mask. Pridak stared down at his fallen foe, as if in thought. Then he tore the Kanohi from the Toa's face, and walked off into the night. Takadox paced the room. Wondering where in the universe his colleagues could be. ''It is almost time for the newest plan Pridak has propsed to be put in action! But where are the others?!?!?! ''thought Takadox. ''Could they have lured me into a trap? ''Takadox thought about the possibility of that, and snarled. Lifting his hand, he used his strength to make a very large hole in the wall. "Anger mangament problems?" said a gravelly voice behing him. Takadox whirled to see none other than Makuta Teridax standing behind him. "oh great! Now you're here too," grumbled Takadox. "No need for deception fool, I have telepathy, I know all about your plans you have used to dominate the known universe," said Makuta. "I will do whatever you want, if you will spare me." said Takadox. Makuta produced a stone that he showed to Takadox. "This is a Makuta stone. Anybody, even someone vile like you can pass through through Makuta territory unharmed. If you keep the Brotherhood updated on what your colleagues are doing, then we will spare you, when the rest of your group does something completely stupid and foolish." With that there was a shimmer of light, and Makuta was gone. "Takadox! where are you?!?!?" it was Kalmah. Oh well, time to face the music...